Gunther
Gunther & Tinka on Camp with Turn Into Cats is a trilogy of crossover episodes between three Disney Channel Original Series which premiered in the United States on July 1, 2018. The crossover will be spanning across episodes of Gunther & Tinka, The Suite Life on Camp, and Turn Into Cats. Release It premiere d on Disney Channel at July 1, 2018 and set to premiere on Family Channel at July 8, 2018. The broadcast was watched by 6.2 million viewers, becoming the highest-rated program of the night on both broadcast and specialty television. Plot 'Part 1: Welcome To S.S Camp' :Season 1, episode 8 of Gunther & Tinka Gunther is excited to meet London Tipton when he wins an competition prize, which is a "Teen camp" on the SS Camp. Tinka, Brenda and Zach joins along with Gunther, where Tinka and Brenda bonds with Bailey Pickett and Rachel McDonald, but soon gets in hot water when they start to cause troubles in the camp. When Gunther meets London, he pretends that he is a university student, which gains her interest. However, Gunther begins to lose interest in her when he discovers how unintelligent she is. Meanwhile, Zach competes with Zack, Woody and Cody in a series of outrageous games, but when Zack and Zach race luggage carts, Zach bumps his cart into several people standing in front of the lake. 'Part 2: Double-Crossed' :Season 2, episode 20 of The Suite Life on Camp Blake, Edwin, Kirstal and Linda comes to the camp for a vacation. When Zack, Woody and Cody met Blake and Edwin, they started to think that something is off with them as they act and look a little different. They started to stalk their every move to see what they actually are. Kirstal and Linda had to keep Zack, Woody and Cody away from them as to not let the secret spoiled. Meanwhile, London, Bailey and Rachel are building a new camp with Gunther, Tinka, Brenda and Zach for the new kids who are coming into the camp. Gunther & Tinka ideas are much different than the others so they spend all day arguing trying to get the perfect idea. 'Part 3: Turn Into A Camp' :Season 3, episode 9 of Turn Into Cats While in their cabin on the camp, Edwin loses the bracelet that his cousin gave him for good luck. Edwin, Kirstal and Linda helps him to try to find it, but with no luck. Finally, a maid shows the bracelet to Mr. Moseby, but London takes it, seeing it as valuable. They found out that London has it, when they tell her that the bracelet has fake gold, she throws it into the ocean, disgusted that the gold is fake. Edwin is depressed and wonders if anything else bad could happen: it does. his phone got blown away into the ocean and his bed breaks leading him to sleep on the floor, a rat appears on his head, and a mirror breaks. Even the secret was nearly out. Edwin believes the bracelet is the only thing that will help him, but, Blake tells him that the spirit of his cousin is in his heart, too. Meanwhile, back at Edwin’s house, Lindsay, Lindy and Rico are house sitting and open a package addressed to Blake which turns out to be a bounce house. Ignoring Blake's orders, they open the box and the bounce house automatically inflates itself, getting them stuck to the window for quite some time, but Lindy eventually deflates it with her fingernail. Cast and characters '“Welcome to S.S. Camp”' *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer *Samantha Boscarino as Brenda Stewart *Dan Benson as Zach Rosenblatt *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin *Brenda Song as London Tipton *Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett *Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink *Courtney Eaton as Rachel McDonald *Phill Lewis as Marion Moseby *Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller *Rachael Kathryn Bell as Addison *Zoey Detuch as Maya Bennett '“Double-Crossed”' *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin *Brenda Song as London Tipton *Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett *Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink *Courtney Eaton as Rachel McDonald *Phill Lewis as Marion Moseby *Erin Cardillo as Emma Tutweiller *Rachael Kathryn Bell as Addison *Zoey Detuch as Maya Bennett *Shawn Simpson as Blake *Christian Simpson as Edwin *Lilly Singh as Kristal *Sofia Carson as Linda *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer *Samantha Boscarino as Brenda Stewart *Dan Benson as Zach Rosenblatt '“Turn Into A Camp”' *Shawn Simpson as Blake *Christian Simpson as Edwin *Lilly Singh as Kristal *Sofia Carson as Linda *Camila Cabello as Lindsay *Shane Simpson as Rico *Colleen Evans as Lindy *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin *Brenda Song as London Tipton *Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett *Matthew Timmons as Woody Fink *Courtney Eaton as Rachel McDonald *Phill Lewis as Marion Moseby Theme song The theme song to Gunther & Tinka on Camp with Turn Into Cats is a remix of the three shows' opening sequences and theme songs in a format of a Rubik's Cube twisting and turning to the three shows' theme songs; it starts with Gunther & Tinka, then The Suite Life on Camp, and followed by Turn Into Cats. It will last for 1.02 minutes and appears during the show when changing to the different episodes.